


A Loss Too Great

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Evil, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Lord Voldemort never loved, nor did he care. But your loss is unforgivable.





	A Loss Too Great

“My Lord-the Aurors are getting too close”, you panted, gripping the gash on your arm and hobbling over to him.

“The Aurors mean nothing. I need to find the boy!” he hissed, shaking as he stared into the flames, as though they’d provide the answer he’d been longing for.

“The boy can wait. If the Aurors find us-find you-there’ll be nothing we can do”, you warned.

“You doubt me?” he asked, turning around and glaring at you with rage in his eyes.

“Doubt? Never. But you’re too consumed with a prophecy that could mean nothing”, you answered honestly.

He soared forward, gripping your face harshly and slamming you into the wall.

“You speak to your Master like that?”

Gripping his hand, you dug your nails into his cold skin without fear, staring right into his soulless eyes.

“Don’t forget, Tom-I know the real you. And I know your weaknesses”, you warned, fear flashing on his face as he loosened his grip.

“I understand you’re worried. I understand you believe this boy to be your downfall-but a child can do nothing. The Aurors? They should be your main concern”.

Your pleading went completely unheard, his mind fixated on nothing but a prophecy and a child who had no power.

“We need to find the boy”, he muttered repeatedly, the desperation in his voice something you’d never heard before-something that truly worried you.

“THEY’RE HERE!”

You burst into the room, a jet of red light just missing your ear and exploding on the wall ahead, the brick crumbling away as Voldemort jumped to his feet.

“They’re here”, you grunted once more, sending a curse at the Auror running towards you, his unconscious body falling to the floor moments later.

You turned back around to find Voldemort advancing, wand raised as bangs from downstairs rang through the house.

“NO!” you warned, grabbing his hand and pushing him back. “You need to leave. Before they find you”, you implored.

Voldemort watched as you turned around, flames erupting from your wand and gliding down the corridor, incinerating the body and carpet, before taking form and joining the fight.

“Go! Now!” you yelled, trying your hardest to keep the flames under control.

He lay a hand on your shoulder, reluctant to leave you behind.

“You are too valuable to lose, y/n”, he stated, eyes trained on the flames you’d created-remembering just why he’d kept you by his side for so long.

“You won’t lose me”, you bit back, breaking your concentration to look at him reassuringly. “I can handle this-now go!”

You turned away from him, the stuttering flames engulfing your hand for a few seconds before you regained control, running to join the fight as you heard a crack from the room, letting you know he’d left safely.

“WHAT!?”

The Death Eater fell to her knees, bowing her head as she muttered apologies, the others looking on in fear.

“I’m sorry, My Lord. Th-there were too many of them. An-and the Order arrived m-moments later”, she stuttered, eyes clenched shut as he let out a yell.

“Who was it?” he asked, regaining his composure as best he could.

“M-my Lord?”

“WHO WAS IT!?” he shrilled, surging forward and gripping her by the throat.

“M-Moody. Mad-Eye Moody”, she choked out, recalling the moment your body was thrown against the wall, the sound of your head cracking echoing in the room.

He let her go, chuckling lightly as she smiled forcefully, shifting to stand.

But before she could get on her feet, a flash of green light filled the room, the Death Eaters moving away and cowering as he lost his composure, letting out a scream of rage, wand pointed at the lifeless body as he tossed her in the air, her body falling with a sickening thud.

He left the room, reeling at the news of your loss-and all the knowledge you’d taken to the grave.


End file.
